A Sadistic Streak
by arkanghel22
Summary: There are just some things that Cain Heel can do and Tsuruga Ren can't.
1. Chapter 1

SADISTIC STREAK

Disclaimer: I do not own Skipbeat!

Every male eye on set were surreptitiously glued on Setsu as she meandered around the vending machine area.

Ren couldn't fault them, his make-believe sister was certainly attention-grabbing with that short leather skirt that showed off her figure and skin-tight ripped shirt that exposed her belly-button as well. The thigh-high boots hugging her legs were a great come on, too. Right now, she was flipping her long blond hair with annoyance as she banged at the offending vending machine that wouldn't give out the coffee she wanted.

He could already see a couple of guys creeping slowly closer, getting ready to pounce under the guise of helping her.

"Setsu, something the matter?" he casually called out as he stood up from his chair. He could feel the angry aura directed towards him as he slowly made his way to her. His arm possessively snaked around her waist as he pretended to examine the vending machine. The feeling of jealousy was almost palpable now.

As usual , Setsuka was unaware. "The coffee cans are stuck inside the vending machine, Nii-san," she said with a pout. He gave her a little squeeze before letting go of her. Carefully looking at the vending machine, he gave it a powerful shove before stepping away slightly. The cans tumbled down as expected.

"Nii-san's the best!" she squealed happily before bending down to retrieve her purchases. He was rewarded with a very nice view of Setsu's bum as she casually picked up the cans and the sigh of disappointment from the jealous onlookers who would have gladly traded anything to be in his position right now.

"I can't keep you from looking, but that's all you'll ever get... as long as I'm here," he thought with a smirk. He possessively draped his arm around her shoulders as he led her away. It wasn't every day that he could revel on the feeling of jealousy that he incited from the other guys, being sadistic was not in the character of Tsuruga Ren. As he saw it, this was one of the perks of being Cain Heel.


	2. Chapter 2

SADISTIC STREAK

Disclaimer: I do not own Skipbeat!

Chapter 2

"Nii-san, give that back!"

It was Lunch break on set and Setsu was trying to make Cain eat something before shooting recommences, but so far, he wasn't in the mood to cooperate.

Cain held the pair of chopsticks up and away from Setsu, thoroughly enjoying her failed attempts to get them back. Even with him sitting languidly and her almost on top of him, her reach was still no match to his long arms. Cain chuckled as Setsu crossed her arms and sniffed in annoyance.

"Given up already? I told you I'm not hungry yet," he said with amusement.

"No! There are other ways to make you eat," she said determinedly.

Cain was surprised when Setsu clambered the rest of the way to his lap. She then picked a piece of meat with her fingers and popped it in his mouth.

"There! That wasn't so bad, right?" she asked with a big smile. She watched him closely until he fully chewed and swallowed.

"Very good!" she praised him, relaxing a bit. She made herself more comfortable on his lap, picked another piece of food from the box lunch and ate it herself. Then she grinned at him in triumph.

"My... isn't my little sister pushy!" he wryly said. Setsu gave a small laugh.

"Now it's your turn. Open up!" she ordered, showing him the what she held between her fingers. Setsu alternately popped a little piece in his mouth, and then took another bite for herself, saying encouraging stuff to him as if he was a little kid.

He was a little bit reminded of how it was like during his childhood. Even as a child, he had a poor appetite and had to be forced, coerced, tricked or even bribed, to eat his meals. It wasn't a very nice experience to be forced to do something you didn't want to do as a kid. But as a grown man, being force-fed by an attractive woman sitting on his lap was a million times better.

Ah, it was good to be Cain Heel.

Unlike Cain, Tsuruga Ren is a suave, debonair gentleman with an impeccable reputation. Tsuruga Ren's character does not allow for women sitting on his lap.

Of course there was no shortage of women willing to fight for the chance to sit on his lap, but it just wasn't in Ren's character profile to accept something like that. Well... not unless it was Mogami Kyoko who wanted to sit on Tsuruga Ren's lap.

Then it's perfectly alright.

As these thoughts swirled in the actor's head, he noticed that they had acquired an audience. Murasame stood at the pantry entrance, his gaze fixed on Setsuka's back. He looked like he was frozen in place with an unreadable expression on his face. How long had he been watching her hand-feed him like that?

Noticing his inattention, Setsu looked behind while staying in place to see what got Cain distracted. He grabbed her hips to keep her from toppling from his lap.

"Oh... it's you Murasame-kun," she coolly said. Murasame couldn't seem to tear his eyes off her as Setsu licked her fingers clean. "Are you hungry? Do you want some?" she asked, cutely tilting her head. Cain raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word.

After a small pause, Murasame broke from his self-induced trance and cleared his throat. "Yeah, sure," he managed to croak out.

Setsu swiveled on Cain's lap to face him. She smiled up at him and Murasame uncertainly smiled back.

"Here," Setsu curtly said.

She handed him a can of peaches. "That's all we have left, sorry. Enjoy your lunch!"

And then she transferred her attention back to Cain. "Come on, Nii-san. I have to wash up since I got my hands all sticky because of you," she said as she finally dislodged herself from Cain's lap and stood up. She completely ignored Murasame as she breezed past him.

Poor guy, he was probably wondering if he had just been played. The look on his face showed that he had reached the conclusion that he was. Boy, was he far off the mark! Kyoko most probably have give him the can of peaches out of genuine concern. But he wasn't about to tell Murasame that.

Murasame glared as Cain smirked at him before stalking out of the room.

Ah, it was good to be Cain Heel.

.

.

.

.

**- Hi there! Comments please! I'd really, really, really love to hear what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

SADISTIC STREAK

Disclaimer: I do not own Skipbeat!

**Chapter 3**

Cain was bored.

He was trying to study his script when he noticed that Setsu was putting on her boots and getting ready to go out. Today, she was dressed in figure-hugging pants that rode low around her hips. Her belly button played peek-a-boo under a deconstructed black biker jacket that opened up to reveal her lace-edged top. It was relatively tame compared to her other outfits, but she was still attention-grabbing nonetheless.

"Setsu, come here," he called as Setsu gathered her bag.

Curious, she obediently came closer to the bed where Cain was lounging on. He gestured for her to lean closer. Then he reached out and wordlessly touched her cheek while keeping his eyes trained on his script.

Setsu endured it for a moment as Cain caressed her face and ruffled her hair. This was the way Cain usually showed his affection to her. When it looked like he wasn't about to stop anytime soon, Setsu pulled Cain's hand away with some exasperation.

"Nii-san! Look what you did to my hair! Just when I was about to step out already!" she complained.

"You're leaving me here all alone?" he asked. He finally tore his eyes from the script and looked at her. To Setsu, he looked like an upset puppy (a BIG, dangerous-looking puppy, more of a wolf-cub, mind you... but a puppy nonetheless) that was being left behind.

"I'm just going to the grocery store to buy something for our dinner," she explained, softening her tone.

"Okay then," Cain said as he got up from the bed.

"Wuh? Where are you going?" Setsu asked bewilderedly. She watched as Cain haphazardly threw the script on the table and retrieved his jacket.

"Out. I'm going out with you," he airily replied.

o-0-o-0-o

As Setsuka, Kyoko has learned to strut confidently in skimpy outfits. She can handle sleeping in the same room as him. Apparently, she can even walk in on his bath without batting an eyelash. But there was still something she couldn't quite handle as Setsuka yet... and that was being spoiled rotten by Cain.

"Nii-san, I thought we were going to the grocery store," Setsu faintly said, trying to dig her heels to keep from entering the chic-looking clothing shop. From the look of the store front display, there was no doubt that they were selling high-end, and therefore expensive clothes in there.

Cain stopped pulling at her hand for a moment and beamed at her. "Later. It's been so long since I took my darling little sister shopping. I'm pretty sure I owe you a TON of outfits to buy," he said with a dazzling smile.

For Kyoko, his dazzling smile only meant one thing: she was about to be NG'd. She wasn't behaving as what is expected of Setsuka, thus her senpai was not happy with her at all.

She mechanically walked towards the shop. "Why didn't you say so earlier, Nii-san? I'm SOOO EXCITED to get a new outfit! I'm getting bored with my old ones already," she said in a (fake) happy tone.

Ren hid his amusement at Kyoko's poorly hidden discomfiture. She was the first woman he'd ever known who desperately didn't want to be spoiled by him. Too bad for her, he was looking forward to doing just that.

She grabbed a little strappy thing from the rack. "This looks cute," she said although she hardly glanced at it at all. Cain silently thought she must have picked it due to its size, not how it looked. She probably thought it would cost less since it was just about the size of a handkerchief. Apparently she was mistaken, judging by the shocked look she wore as she stared at the price tag.

"Um, maybe something el..." she started to say when Cain cut in.

"Yeah, that looks cute. I want to see it with this one," he selected a random item from the skirt rack and gave it to her. Then he turned to the attendant who had been trailing behind them and flashed his gold credit card.

"Can you assemble a dozen outfits for her to try? I want something that really suits my lovely little sister," he curtly said.

The attendant, who had previously been a bit reluctant to get close because she felt too overwhelmed by the odd couple who just walked in, was now all smiles. They were apparently loaded, the gold credit card was proof. And upon closer look, the guy was pretty handsome, too, in a scary kind of way. It was a shame he already had this drop-dead gorgeous girl already. But wait, didn't he say she was his sister? The attendant looked at him with renewed interest until he turned around and gave her a piercing glare. She scurried off after the sister who was heading for the dressing room. Maybe it was better just to stick to her job after all.

Cain looked around the store for a while before settling himself on the couch. He should have brought his script with him, he thought. He was starting to feel restless when the dressing room curtain finally parted.

Setsu strutted out in a black leather tube dress accentuated with metal studs. It displayed a nice amount of cleavage and a whole lot of leg. Ren was instantly captivated.

"Do you like it?" she asked, turning around for his inspection.

"Sure," he casually replied. He was glad his voice came out steady.

"I'm starting to like your shopping idea, Nii-san. Thank you for bringing me here!" Setsu said brightly, but he noticed that she averted her gaze and was gritting her teeth when she said it. She was lying through her teeth, he thought in amusement.

Each time she came out with a new a outfit, his heart rate got faster and faster. He started wondering if he was the one getting tortured here. To pass the time and also to keep himself grounded, Ren mentally compared the outfits she was trying on to Kyoko's usual pink LoveMe uniform. His opinion on the jumpsuit she usually wore for work got worse and worse with each new outfit she paraded for him. By the time they had reached the seventh outfit, Cain had reached the conclusion that it would be best to burn the jumpsuit as soon as possible and modify one of the outfits to be the new uniform. Now wouldn't that be nice, he thought.

After some time, he noticed that Setsu was staying in the dressing room longer than usual. He was about to inquire if something was wrong when she stuck her head out from behind the curtain. For a moment, he saw Kyoko's embarrassment sneak through before she snapped Setsu's character back in place.

"Ready for the last outfit?" she teased him.

"Show me," he nonchalantly replied.

He almost felt like he was suckerpunched.

She was wearing the very first item she grabbed in the store. As he thought, the majority of the piece was just about the size of a handkerchief. The black cloth was held in place against her chest with thin straps that criss-crossed around her back & neck. Other than that, her rib cage & back was left bare for all to see. He realized that the leather mini skirt she was wearing was the one he had picked up for her earlier. It conformed to her hips like a second skin and made her legs seem longer than usual. To finish the look, the attendant had found some bangles and silver accessories to complete the outfit.

"... so... what do you think?" she asked, turning around slowly. After doing a full 360 degree turn, she stopped and faced the large mirror the attendant had wheeled out for her to examine her reflection. With her back towards him, Cain took his time to enjoy the nice view of her bare back.

"Nii-san? Which outfit should we choose?" she prompted while trying to sound nonchalant. She decided it was best to get this over with so they can leave. Who knows, Cain might suddenly decide to make her try some more outfits. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to hold her embarrassment for one more second if that happens. The way he gazed at her made her feel like jelly... not just her knees but also her brain as well.

"We'll take all of them," Cain smoothly said as he handed over his credit card. Kyoko blanched, and then finally resigned herself to the situation. She pasted a smile on her face.

"Awww... Nii-san spoils me too much," she giggled.

"I guess it's alright to wear this when I go grocery shopping. Hmmm... maybe when the weather gets a bit warmer though, or else I'll definitely catch a cold..." Setsu rambled to herself. Cain suddenly had a vision of a line of men trailing Setsu as she went from aisle to aisle in the grocery store. She did have a habit of sneaking out on her own to buy the groceries after all.

"On second thought..." he said as he glanced at the pile of clothes again.

"Thank you, Nii-san!" Setsu happily said as they walked out of the store. She cheerfully clutched his arm while holding the paper bag with their purchase. Out of eight outfits, Cain agreed to buy only one if Setsu promised to never go grocery shopping without him. Of course she readily agreed.

Cain glanced at the contented-looking girl by his side. She was the one who agreed to his demands, but why did he feel like he was the one who lost to her? Oh well, he did have fun today... and surely there'll be other chances to spoil her. Someday.

.

.

.

**Hi! Thanks to those who gave feedback so far! I'm glad you like my first two one-shots. Hope you like this, too! I've been writing these as a change of pace from my other skip beat fanfic "Agent Wallflowersan". No, it's not a spy story. Check it out if you can, please.**

**Again, I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

SADISTIC STREAK

Disclaimer: I do not own Skipbeat!

**Chapter 4**

3 days catching up with work as Tsuruga Ren.

3 days with no contact with Mogami Kyoko.

It's really unfair. His relationship with Kyoko as Ren is not yet close enough so that he could drop in wherever she is so he could just see her. He still had to rely on excuses to get her to talk to him. If she had no problems connected to work, she wouldn't approach him at all. If Yashiro doesn't drop hints that he wasn't eating right, she wouldn't go out with him. If there is no job connecting them together, he couldn't see her.

As soon as he finished his last assignment as Ren, he eagerly went back to his Cain Heel alter ego. But when he arrived at the movie set, the person he most wanted to see wasn't there yet.

Ah, so frustrating.

-o-o-o-o-

Setsuka walked in the room to find Cain sprawled on a stool with his back against the dressing table and his face covered with a hand towel.

"Nii-san?" she softly called as she came closer. She walked right in front of him and took a peek under the towel. When he opened his eyes, Setsuka pulled the towel off altogether.

"Setsu..."

"I'm back, nii-san. Did you miss me?" she teased him.

In response, his arms snaked around her waist and drew her closer so she was standing right between his knees. Her face registered a look of surprise, but she let him hold her in this loose embrace.

"Awww... I missed you, too," she said, chuckling a little as she patted his cheek dotingly.

What a precarious position she was in. Standing so close, with his arms around her waist, she was close enough that he could count each individual eyelash if he wished. Close enough to admire how smooth and clear her complexion is. Close enough to steal a kiss.

"Setsu, show me a funny face," Cain ordered.

Setsu scrunched her face and held her breath so she looked like a blow fish.

"Stick out your tongue."

She stuck out her tongue as requested.

"Pout."

The edges of her lips drooped down as she gave him a cute pout.

"Funny, horrible, stick-out-your-tongue-while-pouting face."

Setsu looked at him as if he grew two heads.

Cain chuckled. "Huh. I really did miss my Setsu," he said contentedly to her with a little sigh. He casually laid his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

"Don't move, okay. I'm going to take a nap," he mumbled. With his face buried against her neck, he didn't see the blush blooming on Kyoko's face.

"Hey! What the heck, nii-san!" she protested.

"Quiet!" he hushed her, wrapping his arms around her waist more securely. He smiled a little as he heard her mutter about spoiling him too much and letting him torture her by making her stand in place as he slept.

o-0-o-0-o

The director of Tragic Marker looked bemused as he left Cain Heel's dressing room.

He came looking for Cain Heel to brief him about what scenes they were going to shoot today, but he wasn't able to accomplish his mission. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Setsu with her back towards him. He immediately noticed the arms around her and the head propped against her shoulder. She glanced at him and held a finger to her lips to signal silence.

"My idiot brother suddenly decided to take a nap. With me as his security blanket," she said drily. "Sorry to ask you this, director, but can we let him rest for a bit more before I wake him up? He looked a bit worn out."

"S-Sure. Tell him to go to my office when he wakes up. I want to inform him what scenes we'll be shooting today."

Setsu's request to let her brother rest sounded innocent enough. And the nonchalant way she stood inside Cain's arms with an almost irritated look on her face made him think that the scene he had accidentally walked into was by no means romantic at all. It was an innocent scene of a doting sister lending her shoulder for her beloved brother to rest on.

But what bemused the director was not the sister. It was the hand stealthily making a shooing motion at him.

"Why would Cain pretend to be asleep and shoo me away? That doesn't exactly fit in with the his character at all," the director mused.

Suddenly, the director stopped in his tracks in shock.

"... Or could that be Tsuruga-san who was shooing me off?!" he asked himself in astonishment.

.

. .

. . .

"Naahh... couldn't be. I must've been imagining it," he shook his head as he muttered to himself. Tsuruga Ren was a perfect gentleman. Surely, he wouldn't stoop to playing tricks just to hug the innocent Kyoko. It's not something the highly sought-after, Japan's no. 1 actor would do.

Successfully dispelling his doubts about Tsuruga Ren, the director resumed walking towards his office with a lighter gait.

.

.

.

.

**Snicker. snicker. snicker... Let me know what you think!**


End file.
